The Secrets out
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Santana and Brittany discover why Quinn and Rachel are acting wierd. Brittana Faberry R


Brittany may not be the smartest of people but she knew that something was very wrong. Santana was by her side, pinky's linked, watching Puck as he and Finn performed Ridin Solo. Everyone knew why they chose that song, it was for those same two girls that Brittany have took interest to. Quinn and Rachel. That's whats wrong. The two girls didn't seem to take notice of anyone but each other. They were currently sitting in opposite sides of the room but every five minutes or so, they would cast glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"What is up with everyone?" Whispered Santana as she looked around the whole room.

"Huh?" replied Brittany._ Everyone? I thought it was just Quinn and Rachel..._

"Yeah I mean Kurt and Mercedes are acting normal i s'pose, gossiping about Finn and Puck being single or how hot they are looking right now, Tina and Artie are the same, and Mr Shue and Matt and Mike but everyone else..."

Brittany giggled after the Latina stopped talking."Then that's not everyone then S."

Santana scowled and glared at her, It only lasted a couple of seconds as she couldn't help but silently awww at her girlfriend's face."Yeah I know but still, Puck and Finn obviously picked the wrong song to sing as they're definitely not over Berry and Quinn... But Quinn and Berry? I mean come on they are practically undressing each other with their eyes!"

Brittany nodded and grinned. So she wasn't just seeing things then."And it's funny that Puck got dumped by Quinn a day after Rachel dumped Finn..."

The Latina agreed, leaning her head on the taller girls shoulder. Together they watched the end Puck and Finn's song.

_Im Ridin Solo Soloooo_

_Im Ridin Solo Im Ridin Soloooooo_

_Im Ridin Solo Solo !_

Everyone clapped as the song finished, the two boys bowed and sat down. Out the corner of her eye, Brittany saw Quinn nod her head in the direction of the exit. Rachel nodded. _What is going on?_

"Santana?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you thinks goin on?"

Santana shifted her position so Brittany now had her head on the Latina's shoulder."I reckon they're bangin each other."

"Santana." She scolded, lightly slapping the girl on the leg.

"Oww..." She pouted.

"I love you S."

"You too B, You too."

Brittany smiled and lifted her head to kiss the Latina.

"Ok guys next up is Mercedes and Kurt." smiled Mr Shue as the two made their way to the front.

"Ok guys, we're gonna sing a song that fits both me and Mercedes... i hope you enjoy it." Said Kurt nodding towards the band.

* * *

"Well Done guys." Praised Will as Mercedes and Kurt sat down. He looked at his sheet and grinned._ I wouldn't be surprised if his face gets stuck like that, the amount of times he smiles._ Thought Brittany, smiling at the image.

"Ok.. Next up... Quinn and Rachel."

Everyone looked around for Quinn and Rachel but they were no where to be seen.

"Dude, wher'd they go?" asked Puck scratching his head. He had been secretly casting glances at Quinn throughout the whole of Mercedes and Kurt's performance, how did he not see her leave? And with Berry of all people?

"They just like... Disappeared." Replied Finn, rubbing his eyes as if he didn't believe they were gone.

"Wow your all stupid!" scoffed Santana, standing up."Has it ever occurred to you that they just got up and left?"

"Sillys. Your all acting as if they were kidnapped or something." giggled Brittany. she too stood up.

"Well... That does make more sense." said Kurt helpfully.

The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.

"Whatever, Come on Britt." The Latina rolled her eyes and walked out of the room with the tall blond following closely behind.

"Dude they are HOT! I wonder if they've got room for one more... you know what i mean?" Smirked Puck waggling his eyebrows. Everyone groaned and through their music sheets at him."HEY!"

* * *

"We can't keep doing this you know." sighed Rachel as she sat down with Quinn on the bleachers.

"We can try." Smiled the blond, placing her hand on the brunette's knee.

"But what if someone sees us? I mean i don't think it'll do your reputation any good and-"

Quinn's lips stopped her from saying anymore."Screw reputation."she kissed her again."And if we get caught... then-"

"I knew it!"smirked Santana as she and Brittany skipped up towards the pair pinky's linked.

They took in their swollen lips and horrified faces and grinned.

"it isn't what it looks like." squeaked the ex Cheerio scambling to stand up. Rachel gave her a 'you serious?' look before she too stood up.

Santana raised her eyebrows."It isn't?"

"I think it's cute." sighed Brittany dreamily."We can double date now S."

"Don't tell anyone."begged Quinn before grabbing the short diva's hand."We'll tell them. Not now... But when we're ready."

Rachel smiled at her girlfriend before turning back to the two cheerios."Give us time, please."

"What's it worth?" asked the Latina.

Quinn glared at the coloured girl. The girl really knew how to get under her skin. Before she could retort with a snide remark, Brittany spoke."Leave them alone S. You know how unsure you were when i wanted us to come out about our relationship."

Santana cursed under her breath."Fine."

"Your secrets safe with us." The tall blond smiled at them before dragging the moody Latina back into the school building.

The couple gave out a sigh and sat back down.

"D-do you think they will tell?" asked Rachel quietly.

Quinn gave her girlfriend a reassuring smile."Britt will make sure she doesn't say a word."

The brunette let out a relieved laugh before pecking the girl on the lips."I love you Quinn."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
